


Fire and Ice

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Ice Play, Master/Mistress dominating (switching back and forth), Oral Sex, Wax Play, in other words: super kinky, orgasm denial (game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Loki awakens to find himself tied to the bed and under the reader’s control. But in the throes of passion, magic bindings are fickle.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic incredibly inspired by Gaelforce’s “Revenge” recording. I highly recommend his other works; visit his patreon too. I put my own spin on it, so please let me know what you think whether you listened to Gaelforce’s audio or not. Now please enjoy.

It was hard waiting at the end of the bed. Loki was still asleep, surprisingly. The late hour of the morning was one thing. That he had not stirred while you used magic around him, quite another. You were growing impatient, so you magicked his clothes away, though leaving the sheets in place. You weren’t a cruel goddess.

Loki sighed as the cool air hit his once covered shoulders. He tried to reach for the covers, then his eyes snapped open when he realized he couldn’t move. His eyes darted around the room, glancing over your invisible form.

“Y/N?” he called out. The slight twinge of panic in his voice faded as he recognized your sigils on the cuffs keeping his arms spread to the bedposts. “Y/N, I am sure you have exquisite plans for this, but the bindings are unnecessary.” He dropped his voice to the low growl he knew would make you rub your thighs together. “Let me go. You know how well you will be pleasured if you do.”

You sucked in a breath, feeling the first pools of arousal. With a red shimmer, your invisibility faded away. Loki’s eyes darkened as he saw your dark green lace apparel that really hid nothing but sheltered the important parts. It had a plunging neckline, no back, and a short skirt that ended at your mid-thigh with a slit to one side. The outfit he knew had repairable rip-able seams. He moved to say something, but you hurried to place your finger on his lips.

“Are you up for a challenge, pet?” His head tilted at you using his name for you, but he nodded. “Do not cum. I will not either. The first to do so loses.”

Loki grinned. “And what will I win?” he said, kissing your finger.

You leaned in close to his face and licked the shell of his ear. “Whatever you desire, my love.” Loki growled and turned to kiss you but you moved away quickly. “Do we have an accord?”

“Yes, pe- gah.” Loki flinched as you materialized a riding crop and lightly tapped him on his chest. He caught his breath. “Yes… Mistress.”

You smirked and began. 

With a sigh, you brought the crop up under your skirt. Loki’s eyes watched it while you ran it through your folds, obscured by the lace. When you brought back into the open, the black leather was glistening with your slick. Loki arched an eyebrow, then smiled wickedly and held out his tongue. He eagerly sucked on the leather until he had licked it all away, moaning and licking his lips.

“You taste divine, Mistress. May I have more?”

You obliged, this time pulling the skirt up so he could watch exactly how the crop parted your folds and collected his next taste. Again, Loki made pleased sounds until he was finished.

Loki eased into the mattress as you magicked away obstructing pillows and lengthened the chains on his wrists. After pulling the sheets back to his waist, you slid the crop up his stomach, flicking it lightly between his pectorals. Loki grunted. His chest heaved with shuddered breaths as you tapped him again though closer to his nipple. You grazed your nails along the same path the riding crop had taken, ending with gripping his chin and leaning down for a kiss. Though you were supposed to be in control, you allowed his tongue to dominate in your mouth. You moaned, then remembered the role you were playing.

You broke away and ran the crop along the side of his face. “Would you like a taste from the source, love?”

Loki gripped at the chains. “Yes, Mistress,” he breathed.

You smiled and mounted his chest. Loki’s eyes gleamed. You could feel how his muscles contracted under you while you stayed just out of reach.

“Please?” he asks.

Close enough. You slid forward so he could flatten his tongue against your lips. He gave your clit a chaste kiss. You moaned and gripped the headboard until your knuckles changed color as he began to suck and lap his way into making you lose the challenge. It was difficult to keep a reign on the sensations coursing through you, but you managed. Even as Loki licked as deeply as his tongue could reach into your pussy.

Your eyes rolled back as you rolled your hips forward into Loki’s face. In the back of your mind, you felt your defenses wavering. Your grip on the headboard was soon no longer in your control as your magic failed on Loki, and his shimmered around your wrists.

“Loki?” you panted.

He did not move at first. Instead, his eyes glinted and he ran a cold finger up your thigh. With a gentle push, he rolled you onto your back, the magic keeping your arms above your head and immovable from the headboard.

“It is a challenge, pet. Surely a challenge includes advances from both sides?”

“I thought you were doing fine with me riding your-“ you fell off into a whimper as Loki harshly groped at your breasts through the fabric. Loki continued his ministrations, gentler, until your nipples were stiff peaks. He pushed the lace to one side and dipped down to take one into his mouth. He leaned back with a chuckle as you arched closer to him.

“Do we have an accord? Pet?” Again he used his cold touch, running it up your stomach between your breasts, touching nothing that would satisfy you.

“Loki,” you moaned. His eyebrow arched. “Yes, Master.”

He hummed in approval and cupped his hands one over the other. When they separated a minute later, there was a small cube of ice. He held it up so you could see it sparkle in the morning light.

“Let’s see how quickly it melts,” he toyed.

Your breath hitched as he ran it across your collarbone. He followed the trail of water with his mouth, warming you, then drawing the ice across your skin again. He pulled the cube down between your breasts, then under them, always following with his mouth. A shiver ran through you as he brought the cube up to your nipples, circling them and teasing them further. Loki shifted to keep one leg between your thighs, denying you the ability to relieve yourself. You found a way though by rubbing up and down on his thigh.

Loki chuckled. “Getting desperate, pet? Do you want more?”

“Please, Master. Yes.” Your breath caught in your throat as your garment shimmered away with a flick of his wrist. Loki cupped the cube, refreshing it, then trailed it down your stomach. The closer he got to your sex, the more sensitive your skin became. Soon you were shivering and covered in chill bumps. Loki’s warm breath did nothing but heighten the sensation.

He noticed your distress and took the cube into his mouth. Leaning across you and giving you his body heat, he kissed you. The cold passed on to your lips and your tongue. He kissed up the side of your face to the sweet spot behind your ear. You took the chance to roll your hips into hard length, reminding him of the prize.

“All in good time, pet.” Loki kissed you as the last of the cube melted away on your tongue. It turned from playful to starving.

You felt the magic on your wrists slipping away, but you held your pose until it disappeared completely. When Loki continued to be distracted by your lips, you dragged your nails down his back. He gasped, but you flipped him in the bed and pinned his wrists on either side with just your grip.

“My turn. But do not move.” You sat on the edge of the bed and summoned one of the candles sitting in your reading nook. With a snap, you had fire at your fingertips. You stood and poured the first drop of melted wax onto the inside of your arm. It made you hiss with pain and pleasure, and Loki to groan at the sight. You placed it on the side table within Loki’s sight.

While the candle began to pool under the flames, you summoned a bottle from your vanity. You spread some of the contents onto your hands, then began to rub them onto Loki’s torso. The Asgardian oil would protect him from the wax, but also once warmed by it would seep into his skin as an aphrodisiac. It would fill the air too, giving you the same soaring effects. The game had just gotten more difficult for the both of you.

His gaze followed your movements as you took up the candle. You tipped it enough for only one drop of wax to fall onto his chest. Loki arched with a groan. You let two more drop, one above the other making a line between his pecs. His breathing was ragged. The next few drops landed further down on his stomach, leaving small trails as they ran to either side of his torso. You moved from sitting on the edge of the bed to sitting on his thighs. Loki’s breathing quickened further as the drops of wax sank closer to where his cock was sitting up on his stomach. It twitched as a drop landed centimeters from the tip.

You sent the candle to the nightstand and braced yourself on Loki’s chest. Biting your lip, you thrust your hips forward to coat his cock in your leaking arousal. You sighed and guided it into your pussy, sinking onto it slowly. You gave a cry as Loki thrust, finishing sheathing himself fully. He smirked at you but kept his hands where you told him to. You smirked back, rotating your hips. The build of sensitivity made you shudder. You clenched your walls around Loki’s length, making him growl, then began to move up and down.

Between the fullness within you, Loki’s grunts and pants, the aphrodisiac filling the air, the sound of Loki snapping his hips up to meet yours, and the ice-hot fire racing through your veins, your senses were overrun. You anchored through the frantic beating of your heart by digging your nails into his chest. His whole body shuddered, passing the sensation onto you.

Loki growled and refused to hold position any longer. He grabbed your waist, gripping hard enough to bruise. You didn’t care; you were to far gone. You continued to not care as Loki controlled the pace, pulling you down to match his thrusts and repeatedly impaling you on his cock. Loki gasped in triumph when he twisted his hips and found your shrieking spot. Your vision blurred and your body shivered all over. Loki faltered into desperate erratic movements, lengthening his thrusts into deep draws that took your breath away.

With a guttural cry, your vision whited out completely. Loki’s mirroring shout sounded far away, but no less powerful than yours.

When you came back into a fuller understanding of consciousness, Loki was stroking your hair. His chest was heaving, taking your draped body with it.

“Who won the challenge, pet?” he murmured.

“I’m not sure. Too close to tell I think.” You sighed. Your eyelids shut like heavy gates, attempting to seal you inside sleep. But you were too cheeky at the moment for that. “When we have both recovered, shall we try again?”

Loki chuckled. “I shall never recover from you.” He turned his head and rubbed his nose against yours. “Sleep, Y/N. I shall be here when you wake.”

You were half asleep when you heard the rest of his promise whispered into your ear.

“Whether your limbs will be free is yet to be seen.”


End file.
